Partner'
by Heather Giesbrecht
Summary: FBI Special Agent Smith hadn't wanted to move to New York. And he didn't want or need a new 'partner' , thank you very much. Especially not one NYPD Detective Anderson. 18th chapter - Factory posted.
1. Impression

**Impression**

I glared at my new house as I left it, I hated it.  
I'd had to move from Washington to _New York_ because of the Director. In the interest of cross-agency co-operation I had to get a new partner. Not even another FBI Agent from a different department, an NYPD Detective. I had done just fine on my own without my old team. I did **not **need a partner. At all.

Two hours later I was finishing putting my things on the desk.  
Wondering when my idiot 'partner' would finally arrive. Their desk had already been there for a while, likely from the previous day. I just hoped it wouldn't be a rookie. I couldn't stand rookies they were basically useless.

* * *

I started the computer and waited. Finally some movement, I looked up as he was putting things away.  
I already didn't like the impression of him as he turned around.  
Tall, pale skinned with short black hair. It was messy as if he hadn't even brushed it in the last two days. Even worse he was ... pretty. He was a damned 'pretty-boy cop'.

Huge dark eyes, so dark that I couldn't tell if they were black or brown.  
Those eyes dominate his face, even more than the high cheek-bones. His lips were dark but bright red, like fresh blood. He was wearing casual clothes. A black jacket , dark blue shirt and black slacks.  
Small boned, lean muscled better for chasing than fighting.

I scowled at him... this was worse than a rookie.

* * *

He stares at me, looking confused, than leaning back against his desk.  
His voice was quiet, barely above a whisper but it had resonance  
" I'm Detective Anderson, Neo Anderson. Your new partner. "

As I growled, I glared at him in resentment "Special Agent Smith, A. Smith.  
And however did you manage to become a Detective ?, Anderson.  
I know that I, myself do not need a partner so it has to be you."

Anderson seems to resist the urge to glare back. Dark fire flickering deep in his eyes, before it gets restrained. Half biting his bottom lip to keep, most likely from insulting me.

* * *

He moves and sits behind his desk muttering

" Special something alright. Special _asshole_.  
I'll have you know I worked for it, like anyone else." the last Anderson said at his normal level

For some reason I found myself quashing the urge to smile at the sarcasm.  
Jones and Brown had never been clever enough, just boring.

* * *

Then Anderson straightens, looking down the aisle as his captain walked up

"Neo, and Special Agent Smith. It is quite nice to meet you.  
We've heard good things about you and I'm sure this will work out well.  
It has to … because you two just got your first case."

He stops in between our desks, he had a darker skin tone and brown hair.  
I didn't know his name yet or at least I hadn't bothered to remember it.

Anderson responds " We won't Captain Shane. If we do, at lest it won't be my fault. "

* * *

I glared at him as we gathered our things and went into the parking garage.  
Found myself moving towards my own FBI standard car.

"Where'd you think your going ? My jurisdiction. My cruiser, deal with it. "

I slammed the cruisers' passenger door. The Director was a bastard.  
I didn't need a 'partner', much less a useless pretty-boy.  
The sooner this case was over, maybe I could transfer back.  
Would I even be alive to enjoy it ?

* * *

Wait, that implied Anderson had the skill to kill me.  
He was just a Detective, probably twenty-five years old.  
Most likely, only five years out of the Academy.  
Pretty... useless.


	2. Case

**Case**

Anderson looks over at me , I scowled at him.  
We had been stuck at the same traffic light for the past ten minutes.  
I reached for the dashboard and gritted my teeth, when I found my wrist being twisted the wrong way.  
Damn, it actually hurt. So he wasn't completely useless.

"We are **not **using the siren or lights. The case will still be there four minutes from now.  
Unless someone steals the body. Now don't touch. "

I withdrew my arm and realized I was actually listening to him.  
Traffic suddenly started moving again and four minutes later, we pulled into a parking lot.

* * *

I noticed it was an old hotel, The Heart O' the City hotel.  
The green paint was chipping off the seven level building , it was completely taped off.  
At least they knew how to do something right.

Anderson gets out of his cruiser and I saw the badge wink in the dim light, from off his belt.  
I hadn't even known he was wearing it or armed, which he also was.  
A standard police issue Glock , 9 milimeter.

* * *

I massaged my wrist slightly , Anderson was stronger than he looked.  
Not that he would ever find out from me.

I got out of the cruiser and he asks "Are you still coming or what ? "

"So you were waiting for me Anderson ? I think you're moving a bit too fast. "

I smirked at him as he bit his lip again.  
He turns and walks toward the tape, ducking under.

* * *

Mentally I slapped myself . What was I doing ? No where in the job description did it say 'Flirt with basically useless pretty-boy cop if you ever meet one.'

I reached into my suit pocket pulled out and put on my sunglasses.  
At least I was more comfortable now. I walked over and ducked under the tape ,

" Hey , who are you ? I haven't seen you before. "  
A blond uniformed Officer walks up to me, I glared at him.  
He was a head shorter than me with tanned skin.  
I didn't like him either.

"I am FBI Special Agent Smith. You are … ? "

"This isn't your jurisdiction. This is our case get out. "

"Phil, he's my partner now. " Anderson says, startling me by appearing from no where.

* * *

My new 'partner' was only maybe, an inch shorter than I was.  
As I walked towards the door I heard them talking about me.

Phil says "Yeesh, Neo who bit him in the ass ?  
I haven't seen a Fed that uppity in two years. "

Anderson " I know, Phil. I know if only he wasn't right. "

That piqued my interest I was right ? About what ?  
I scowled again as I had moved out of hearing range.

* * *

A few seconds later he walks up behind me.

"He's in the first room on the far right side, second floor.  
Witness who found him's on the fourth, she couldn't handle the smell."

Thank god he hadn't said 'our' I would have shot him for that.

* * *

We stopped just before going into the actual crime scene.  
A short, white man with black hair, was sprawled across the middle of the room.  
He was covered in blood and so was the room, it had been violent.

Anderson pulls out a camera from his jacket and starts photographing.  
Then he pulls gloves on and starts the closer shots of the room and body.  
I got a pad of paper out and a pen to start taking the actual notes of the scene.

When the evidence had been collected and the body taken away; we walked up to the fourth floor and into the third room on the left.

* * *

It was falling apart and covered in dust, holes ripped in the walls.  
Sitting on the old bed were an Asian woman and a female Officer.

The Officer looks up " Detective, I can't understand her.  
Jenks had to go and patrol the perimeter. "

"Alright, Davies. Let's see if I know anything you know, hmm ? "

The oriental woman looks up at Anderson as he says  
"It'll be okay, you just need to tell us what happened. Okay ? " in the Mandarin dialect.

* * *

Smarter than he looked too, to understand and use it.  
She looks relieved and awe-struck as he sat beside her.  
Stupid, smart pretty boy at least he would help with the witness.

Twenty minutes later Anderson was finishing writing down her statement.  
We went back to the station, to look up anything we could find on the victim.


	3. Insult

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to_ bismarckenterprise _for the favourite, and_ Zaesirius _for the review.

* * *

**Insult**

"What're you waiting for ? Get him. " Anderson growls thru a bloody mouth.

I un-holserted my Desert Eagle, unclicked the safety, aimed at the fleeing perp's leg.  
Firing, I smirked to myself as the man fell over "Now he's not going anywhere. "

"Fed, I'm not but that is **not** standard issue. How the hell did you do that ?  
Impossible one-handed... You didn't even brace ... the recoil "  
Licking his lips to get rid of the welling blood, Anderson shakes his head in disbelief.

I smirked down at him, I was stronger than I looked as well. No one had ever explained it but it worked.  
I had been stronger than Jones and Brown, that was why I'd led the team.

* * *

He gets up and stalks over to the suspect, I stared firmly at the back of his neck.  
Yesterday was not happening again **ever**. I holstered my gun and he bends, grabbing the suspects wrist.

"Battery on a Police Officer. Not the best idea you've ever had. Makes that Breaking and Entering, Fleeing the scene and Battery." as Anderson growled, he pulled hand-cuffs from his jacket.

I walked over to the cruiser and opened the back door. Glared at the suspect as he got put in the car and closed it.

"Anderson, you're bleeding again. "

Dark-eyes flash as the pale hand cups his mouth, mutters curses as he walks around the cruiser; to Mr. Mayes who had watched us.

* * *

Mr. Mayes was the reason we were here; he had been the room-mate of our victim, Mr. Victor Black. While Anderson and I had questioned him about Mr. Black; the perp had broken in and seeing us fled out the front door. Anderson had raced after and dragged him down. They'd started to fight because the perp had punched him.

Blond-haired Mr. Mayes walks down from the porch and asks  
"Are you alright, Detective ? Actually, I'll just get some ice." Mayes disappears into the house. He had taken a .. liking to the black-haired Detective.

* * *

20 minutes earlier

I knocked on the door of Victor Black's former was wearing his uniform jacket for this reason. We had found out about Mr. Black's identity, and his room-mate Michael Mayes late yesterday night. A blond-man opens the door, he was the same height as my 'partner' and wearing clothes that suggested he'd just gotten up. Or was incredibly lazy at getting dressed, very lazy indeed.

He blinks in surprise at us and asks "Can I help you gentlemen ? I'm Michael Mayes."

"Mr. Mayes. I'm Detective Neo Anderson, this is Special Agent Smith of the FBI. Would we be able to come in for a few minutes ? "

I couldn't help raising an eye-brow at how professional he sounded. I had expected something different from him, something rougher.

"Of course, come right in. " Mr. Mayes steps aside and Anderson walks in. Adjusting my sunglasses, I found myself glaring as Mr. Mayes watched him. We walked into the beige-colored entrance and then into a living room. A couch, arm-chair , t.v and also a computer occupied the room. I took the chair, Anderson sat beside Mr. Mayes on the couch.

"So, Detective ... what are you guys here for ? "

* * *

A regretful look has the Detective, unintentionally, looking like a kicked-puppy. There it was, that was what I'd expected, I almost smirked.

Anderson says " I'm sorry to tell you this Mr. Mayes, but I'm a homicide detective.  
Yesterday we were called to investigate Victor Black's murder. "

Shock moves across the blond man's face, "What ? But, but Vic would never do anything to ... to get ... It's not possible. It can't be, I'm sorry, Detective. "

Anderson says " Smith could you get Mr. Black's picture from the cruiser ? I'm afraid I forgot to bring it with. "

I nodded, feeling that it was for something more than a photo, that I was being dismissed.

Five minutes later, I returned to find Mr. Mayes closer to Anderson than before. From yesterday I could see he was annoyed, either at that or whatever they had talked about.

* * *

Present time

The blond man returns with a bit of ice. Anderson looked reluctant to take it, but did anyway.

"If we need anymore information from you, we will contact you again, Mr. Mayes. " the man jumps at my voice. I resisted the urge to smirk as we walked the few feet to the car. I opened the driver-side door and my 'partner' half-glares as he gets in the passenger.

His lip was bleeding yet again, so the man must have managed to cut it. Anderson mutters "Forgot how much getting hit hurts. With my luck I'll end up needing stitches. "

When he said that, I couldn't help wondering, why he needed a new partner in the first place. As I started to drive the perp started to insult us, more correctly, insult Anderson.

"Stupid pretty boy can't take a hit ? Or too many of them already ? Have to have an _actual_ man save your ass? "

The black-haired man grits his teeth. His free hand twitching for the Glock; clenching shut white-knuckled. As much as I didn't need him, nothing warranted verbally abusing him; I had to work with him after all. However reluctantly it was, that was completely in-excusable.

* * *

At the stop-light I took off my sunglasses and turned in the seat. Then utilizing all the 'creepiness' of my unnaturally ice-blue eyes glared and growled "Either shut up or I will do something worse than I already did. "

He shuts up immediately.


	4. Break

**Break**

I blinked as I woke up in an unfamiliar room. Feeling incredibly disoriented, wondering where I was. Realizing, that I was_ still _stuck in New York. There goes hoping it had been a nightmare. Looking at the clock, I had to meet up with Anderson in two hours. I groaned and closed my eyes... wishing I could get out of here.

Why couldn't the case have been done after two days ? Stupid Anderson had to go and find out its a possible serial case. Two days in, why did everything come back to Anderson ?

* * *

**Yesterday, 9:30 pm**

I leaned back against the interrogation-room wall. Jake Williams's questioning had been going on for a while. Williams refused to answer and yet didn't want a lawyer. I could see that Anderson was getting annoyed again, he paced behind the red-haired man.

He stops pacing and asks, randomly "Are you going to apologize yet ?"

I stared as Williams sneers and replies " Whatever you want, _Prettyson._ Where's your partner ? Oh, wait. I know he's.. "

* * *

I looked up at the younger man, his face had gone cold and rage filled his eyes. Then Anderson snarled and Williams's was slamming back first into the floor. It seemed I would have to keep Anderson from kicking Williams in the face. Shock hit me as he _creatively_ insulted Williams in Mandarin.

Anderson loomed over the man and hissed in English " You don't even deserve to know his name. Either tell me why you were there or _tell me __**now**_. "

I started moving toward them as Williams terrified, sputtered " I- I needed the money."

I walked to stand beside the black-haired man " Yes, _of course _you do. We _all_ do for various reasons. Do you have any examples Anderson ? "

The Detective glared down at Williams and than said "Sure, money for injuries. For funerals. Something tells me it wasn't for a funeral. "

I replied "It must have been another reason ... care to share ? "

Williams growled "Screw the both of you."

I raised an eye-brow "In that case... I am _so _sorry to disappoint Williams. You are **not** my type."  
Anderson's laugh was hard-edged "Officer Jenks _come in and take him_, he's done. "

* * *

**10 o'clock pm**

I walked out of the interrogation-room. Williams got escorted out and Anderson closed the door. Anderson shifted, he didn't look angry anymore. He looked... I couldn't place it.

The dark-eyes flickering as Anderson says " I know you don't like me. You didn't have to tell Williams to shut up in the car. Thank-you Smith, but I would've handled it myself. You just proved Williams's point by doing it."

I replied "You looked like you were considering shooting him; along with almost kicking him barely. I just wanted to save from paperwork. To be honest... you really don't look like you can take many hits."

"Paper work, its something. As for that ... shut the **hell **up. "

I blinked as he turned and stalked down the hallway. I asked myself "What was that about ? "

Captain Shane's voice "Smith, how long have you been up ? "

I turned to respond "Since this morning at five-thirty. You think we need a break. "

The darker-skinned man nods "Go home, come back at Anderson if you see him. I swear that kid's trying to run himself out. "

* * *

Run himself out ? It sounded like work himself to death. Why would he want to do that ? I walked back to my desk. Anderson was sitting at his computer, he didn't look up. I wondered if that was good or bad.

"Captain Shane said that we should go home and come back at nine. "

He replies, still not looking up "I **can't**. Two months ago, there was a death like Victor Black's. It wasn't solved, they couldn't find any witnesses or a murder weapon. Or any D.N.A on the victim. "

I walked to stand behind his shoulder.

"You're saying it could end up being serial. " The photos looked eerily like the ones Anderson had taken yesterday. The twenty-five year old nods in response.

* * *

"How about I meet you somewhere ? I can pay for it., " Even though I'd seen him get furious, I couldn't resist as I continued " Coffee in the morning ? "

He turns the chair to look up and glare at me

"I'll have you know, Smith. I despise that damn stero-type. I should kick your ass and I want coffee _thanks_. "

I smirked "Your welcome, Anderson. I'd like to see you try. _Are_ there any good places ? " I suddenly found myself pinned against the wall by the slim, hard body. His hands on my shoulders and mine ended up on his hips. The huge eyes looked black as I stared.

"Down the street, the Silver Soul Diner - eight o' clock. And if you ever mention that stero-type again.  
Well, let's just say ... you don't want to know what I'll do. "

* * *

**Present time**

Shivering, I could still feel him pressing me into the wall. It was like he was unconsiously mocking me, being so close. Being pinned by Anderson was the closest thing I'd had to sex for years. The Director,_ really _was a bastard for transfering me to New York. Now I had to deal with a Detective that was too easy to flirt with. Among other things, I found myself... lusting after him.

I needed to get that out.


	5. Fantasy

**Fantasy**

I admit I had hated pretty-boy _anything_ for no reason until now. But no, now damned pretty Anderson had to make me realize what I'd missed. Had been missing, was missing now, damn it. He had to go and turn even more into erotic material. Those big, dark-eyes, that hard body.

I couldn't help wandering into a fantasy.

* * *

I waited for Anderson to move away and un-pin me, part of me not wanting him to. He was warm, he closed his eyes and sighed leaning against me. I found myself trying to pull him even closer. Before sliding a hand under his chin, and tilting it up slowly.

His bottom lip was bleeding again and I leaned in to kiss him. Softly, cleaning blood away and half-biting his lip. Hands tightening on my shoulders in surprise before relaxing. A sigh from me as I slid a hand up his side to run thru his hair. His hands leaving my shoulders, moving back as he opens his eyes. Then my jacket was gone as he brought his lips to my neck.

Fingers digging in my chest as he was pulling at the buttons on my shirt. An annoyed growl leaving him, pushing his hands away, I noticed a better opportunity. Roughly shoving up his shirt to display the slim, pale muscled chest. He lifts his head and stares before distracting me with a rough kiss. I hissed as teeth and tongue crashed against mine.

Ha, dear god I'd forgotten how good _anything_ like this felt. Fuck, it'd been far too long. Breaking the kiss I grabbed, turned and pushed him into the wall. Running my hands over him, he groaned a bit. Leaning down to trace and suck on his collar-bones. Before licking and nipping my way down his stomach muscles as they trembelled.

Pale fingers roughly moving into my hair and fully pushing me down. I panted as his badge flashed in the light off the edge of his belt. I growled, wishing I could just rip the damned thing off.

Fumbling at the buckle for a few seconds and pulling it out. Ignoring the sounds of the gun and badge hitting the floor in favour of another groan. Running my hands over him, suddenly hesitant. Before moving too fast and half- choking myself. Moving softly at first, getting used to him, groaning.

A breathless "Fuck. " leaving the blood-red lips. Looking up at him, to see him gasping and panting. If I could have I would have laughed at him, instead I just moved faster. The heat that had slowly been making itself known started rushing in my head.

Anderson panted "Smith " and pulled me closer to him.

That was the only warning I got, as hot warmth rushed down my throat. A laugh and then he pulls me up to kiss me, running a rough hand over me. That single pass and I groaned " Neo. " as my own heat suddenly spilled out. I leaned shakily, against him.

* * *

My breathing finally started to slow and the fantasy faded out.

"**Fuck** ... damn it. Fucking Anderson. " I panted and turned my head to look at the clock. At least I had an hour to .. clean up... pretend it didn't happen.


	6. Diner

**Diner**

I walked into the Silver Soul Diner just after eight am. Looking around I saw a few Officers and regular people at the counter, booths and tables. Anderson was sitting at one of the booths in the back, as I walked over a few Officers looked at me. I slid in across from him surprised that I could look him in the eye. He raises an eyebrow at me.

Why is he looking at me like that ? Realizing that my hair had fallen in my face, I pushed the brown strands out of my eyes. Damn it, because of ... earlier ... I'd forgotten about my hair. This was embarassing even_ Anderson _had brushed his hair today.

* * *

He says looking over me "For once you don't look like an ass Smith. I'm surprised. Has the world ended yet ? "

I retorted "I didn't notice your expression change. Now, do you really think I would still be sitting here ? " and he half-smiles.

I again quashed the smile with an urge to glare at him. Anderson was not supposed to be giving me reasons to like him. Get off sure, but getting me to like him was unfair.

A tall, black-haired waitress had stopped by the table "So, you're the guy everybody's talking about ? The Dear Detective's new partner. "

I turned my head as Anderson groans softly at what I supposed was a nickname. I snapped " I am not. We have yet to know each other even a week. "

She turns to Anderson and asks " Same as usual Detective ?, " He nods in response and she continues " What about you ? " to me.

I quickly looked over the menu, ordered coffee and waffles. She nods and leaves our table for someone else.

* * *

I noticed the tall, blond man who had walked in. Anderson turns to look at the door then says "Right on time. "

I asked "Who is that ? Another Officer ? " as the man started talking to the Uniforms.

"Nope. That's Mort, Adam La Mort. Comes in every morning and says 'hi'. If you miss a day or God forbid a few because of being sick or injured, you'll notice. Mort's a nice guy, I think he'll like you. Wether your being an ass or not. "

Before I could reply my coffee and food arrived. Anderson's usual was an apple and cinnamon bun along with coffee. I focused on eating and only looked up when a voice broke the silence

" How's it going Detective ? "

Anderson says "Better, much better. Mort, remember I told you I needed a new partner. Af-after Zane and everything, well.. this is him. "

I watched as Mort looked at me, he didn't look scared unlike most people.

Mort replies "You're eyes are cool. I'm Mort, Adam La Mort. "

" Thank you Mort. I'm Smith, FBI Special Agent Smith. " I was confused as Mort suddenly walked away, humming to himself.

* * *

Anderson laughs softly, a different sound from last night "Mort does that a lot. The humming, not the walking away. The only times he doesn't is when it gets bad. "

I asked looking at the cut on his lip "How bad ? As in stealing or worse ? "

"Well, three years ago my partner Zane Jameson and I were here in this booth. Zane and I'd finished eating as three teens rushed in trying a hold-up. Only ten people got on the floor, then Mort walks and says " You know this is a bad place for bad guys, right ? "

Zane, Officer Davies, along with an older Detective and I got up. We all drew guns and badges. They tried running out the door it was ... " Anderson trails off, shaking his head and laughing.

* * *

It was stupid on the suspects part and the obvious ending was funny. I filed away that name, deciding I would try looking his partner up in the FBI Database later. After all, there couldn't be many Zane Jameson's in the NYPD. I got up to go pay for breakfast... time for work again.


	7. Reminisce

**Reminisce**

I **forced **myself stare at the wall behind Anderson's desk. Visciously repressing this mornings fantasy, as he glanced up at me. It hadn't actually happened, wouldn't ever happen - not that I wanted it to. Right ?  
I was thankfully distracted by my phone ringing on the desk.

* * *

I answered " Smith "

Director Manning's voice " How're you liking New York ? "

I growled " I hate you. You pathetic excuse of a Director for sending me here."

" I finally get you to hate me. So, what do you think ? I heard he was quite something to look at. Even you've gotta be interested in him, Smith. Though you've never had a relationship. "

I nearly snarled "Of course I have." how I hated Manning. " Unlike you Director, I have a case that needs to be solved. " I replied and hung up.

Anderson was staring at me in shock, "Did you just ... that was... damn. Manning is really that bad after all. "

"Yes, he is. Do you know him, Anderson ? "

The Detective shakes his head " I don't but my Mom did. She was a Fed like you. When she started it was under Director Salis."

"The only Anderson I remember hearing about from Salis was McCoughey-Anderson. Was that her ? " I asked him.

Nodding the black-haired man puts his head down on the desk. I had heard about her being killed but I hadn't known her personally. "I'm sorry, Anderson. From what I heard she was quite the Agent."

A half-hum and a far away look on the pale face. I turned my attention to the computer and logging in to the FBI Database. Looking up 'Jameson. Zane , NYPD ' the only result I wanted was the first.

* * *

First Name: Zane Surname: Jameson Ethnicity: Caucasian

Height: 6'0 Hair color: Blond Eye color: Green

Date of Birth: February 22, 1974 Date of Death: February 22, 1999 - aged: 25

Cause of Death: Gunshot

* * *

I stared at the screen for a few moments and then looked over at Anderson. He had probably felt guilty about it. That explained why he'd gotten angry at Williams in the interrogation room. February was only a few months ago, also the comment "Running himself out " made sense now.

I almost felt like asking him about it. Considering I had accidentally brought up his Mother's murder it didn't feel right. Anderson jolts up as the phone rings, right beside him. It was a call asking us to the morgue. A few minutes later he stops right in front of the doors, I stopped as terror flashed across his face.

"Anderson ? Anderson. Neo ? " I asked hoping it could snap him out. Startling, Anderson shakes his head, running a hand through his hair before walking in.

* * *

Days ago I didn't want to be here and I still don't, yet I was starting to know him. More-so his latest circumstances. What was he like outside work ? I sighed, realizing I could be intrigued into staying in New York after this was over. Pushing it aside and focusing on the case, I walked into the morgue.


	8. Morgue

**Morgue**

I watched as a middle-aged, red-haired man straightens from Victor Black's body. It must have been his assistant who picked Mr. Black up the other day.

Anderson asks "How's it going Sam ? "

The doctor explains "For myself good, it wasn't so nice for Mr. Black here. Not at all. I'm Doctor Rob Samson by the way. Nice to meet you, Special Agent Smith. "

I supressed a growl, why did everyone know my name ? The news didn't count. I didn't know anyone yet they all knew me. Why ?

I replied " How was it not so nice for Mr. Black, Doctor Samson ? "

" You know how there wasn't a knife on the scene.  
Well, I found a part of it lodged in Mr. Black's ... rectum. "

* * *

I couldn't help feeling concerned as Anderson made a choking sound. Turning and catching him as he suddenly passed out. I lowered him to the floor and checked his pulse.

Samson says "Probably stress, with everything that's happened lately.," he moves to crouch beside me "Neo. Wake up Neo. "

Anderson's eye-lashes flutter for a second, before he fully opens his eyes. I wondered if he had been trying to kill himself without killing himself. He blinks stupidly long-lashed eyes up at me. I found myself running a hand through his hair and stopped. I helped him sit up slowly.

* * *

The Doctor sounded more concerned than mad "Neo, what did I tell you about taking breaks ? "

Anderson's response "I know, but I can't help it. "

"I'm guessing this is why the Captain gave you Smith for a partner."

This wasn't making sense to me anymore. I slid my hand off Anderson's shoulder as the even paler skin returned to it's normal tone.

Then Anderson says "Well, Mayes said he'd been to the White Rabbit. Maybe someone followed him and .. " he trails off into an angry silence.

I replied "You forgot to mention this yesterday, why ? Where is it ? No, you are not driving, you just passed out. My car this time. As you said before deal with it. "

* * *

He glares at me for throwing his own words back at him. Maybe Anderson was stupid after all.


	9. Jewel

**Jewel**

I put a hand on my Audi's roof, looking over at Anderson as he got out. Searching for any sign of another black-out. Then I looked up at the sign above the club/bar's entrance 'White Rabbit '. The White Rabbit was, according to Anderson, open to absolutely anyone. Because of that policy though it was mainly same-sex.

Apparently when he and Zane had started, most of Anderson's case's had invovled this place. In the past two months he'd gone thru two 'partner's of his own. When cases had led them here they had refused to set foot in the place. Then requested transfers to different precints.

* * *

We walked into the club, even though only the bar was open, it was quite full. Seeing it for the first time- black and silver painted with a white rabbit motif, the poles and cages; I couldn't help staring. I half-turned and swore, I'd lost Anderson in the crowd. This was part of what I hated about New York, I didn't know where anything was.

Someone puts a hand on my arm "Hey, looking for Neo ? "

I turned yet again to see a short, African-American man looking up at me. I nodded and followed him up to the bar, Anderson was waiting.

"Thanks Max, I was starting to wonder about him. " Max looks over me slowly causing the Detective to say " Worktime not playtime, shoo. Jewel should be out in a second anyway."

Max sighs in disappointment, turns and walks off, I was relieved. Then a Medditerranean 'woman' walks out from the back and over to us.

* * *

She smiles and says " Hey, Neo. You're looking better... something's still off though."

I broke in " That would be because half an hour ago Anderson blacked out. "

"**Neo.** You know Zane wouldn't want you getting stressed out. We all told you to take breaks how many times ? At least you've got this one to help now. I'm Jewel, Jewel Lume. The Dear Detective's partner ... ? "

Anderson groans yet again and I couldn't help wondering how he got it. Since that was the second time this morning that I heard it in two very different places.

"It's very nice to meet you, Ms. Lume. My name is Smith, Special Agent Smith, FBI. "

She laughs " Call me Jewel. Ah.. if only everyone could be nice as you two. Neo have you started getting your iron back up yet ? "

Anderson shakes his head in response and Jewel disappears for a few minutes. Coming back with " Are you nuts ? She's nuts. " Anderson and I said at the same time. That had not happened in a while, looking at him confusedly I couldn't help laughing.

She grins and laughs as well, putting the bowl in front of Anderson. As he starts eating, I decided to get to business; pulling Mr. Black's picture from my jacket. " Jewel, do you remember seeing this man lately ? "

She takes the picture and puts a hand to her mouth. "Victor ? , I saw him on Sunday. He was coming in nearly every two days. Until he didn't show up Tuesday evening. What happened to him ? How'd it happen, Smith ? "

" I'm sorry, Jewel. He was stabbed to death, after being tortured a few days ago."

I looked from her to Anderson who was focused on cleaning his fingers off. Then she asks "Should I warn everybody ? "

The Detective looks up and says " A few months ago there was a similar murder but we haven't checked his orientation. So keep it low, we don't want a panic."

* * *

A grim look passes over Jewel's face and handing the picture back, she nods. We got up and left the White Rabbit, for a second I almost thought I saw Mort.


	10. Shade

_Author's Note:_

Thanks to_ SlashIsLaw_ .

**Shade**

I heard myself hiss "**Anderson**. Did you just kick my car ? " as he put his cell away.

The black-haired man starts out screaming and gets quieter "**Shut up**! It's just a fucking car. My **apartment** got set on fire. **Everything** I had of my Mom and Zane is, it's just... it's gone."

What ? Idiot, think before speaking next time. Hoping I could turn it around by saying "Maybe they managed to save something. Shouldn't we go and check ? "

Walking back over to my Audi, he gets in and slams the door. Opening my own, I saw Mort watching us from the White Rabbit's step. I wondered what he was doing, but there were far more important matters.

* * *

I had to ask Anderson five times where his apartment was before he answered me. While I drove I couldn't help wondering. Why this would happen to him and not me ?

Anderson had already been through his partner being murdered, now a fire. What sort of twisted world was this ? I would have deserved it at least. I really was a 'Special Asshole ' - an arrogant, vindictive bastard. Not that I'd always been, but this week was making me realize how much I'd changed. How _was_ Anderson managing to put up with me ?

* * *

Looking out the windshield, I saw we had finally reached the apartment building. It was surrounded by fire-trucks, cruisers and ... news vehicles.

Anderson utters a vicious string of english and mandarin curses at the sight. I noticed that he looked on the verge of passing out again. I took out my sunglasses and held them out to him. His hands shook for a few seconds before he took and put them on. They looked nice.

We got out of the car and closed the doors in unison. As he and I approached the reporters closed in on us. Making it impossible for us to move anywhere. Where exactly were the Officers here ? I glared at them, for once, it didn't work.

"Special Agent Smith. What are you doing with Detective Anderson ? Is the FBI helping ? "

"Detective. How are you handling this so soon after Detective Jameson's murder ?"

Damn reporters, if Anderson was too shocked to do anything about them... no. Gritting my teeth, I resisted the urge to go rogue and just shoot them. The Officers **finally** pushed them back, clearing a path for the Detective.

* * *

Anderson led the way to his floor and stopped at the sight of smoke clearing out of the apartment. A tall, African-American man and Caucasian woman wearing uniform jackets were standing in the hall.

They walked up to us and the man says  
" I'm Lieutenant Morpheus and this is my partner Sergeant Trinity."

Anderson takes off the sunglasses to stare.  
While I was trying to remember why Morpheus looked vaguely familiar.

Anderson replies "Oh wow, my old partner and I, when we were in the Academy we followed all of your cases. Zane would have loved to meet you Lieutenant, Sergeant. It's an honour, I wish he was here for this. We never dreamed... I'm Detective Anderson, this is my new partner FBI Special Agent Smith. "

For some reason as I heard Anderson say he wanted Jameson back it hurt. The reverant look in his eyes as they met Morpheus's grated on my nerves.

Someone walked out of Anderson's apartment and up to him. "Detective ? You can go look, but there's not much left I'm afraid. "

Anderson goes in and then Morpheus says " You look familiar. Where was it ? Ah, that's it.. the Terra Kidnappings in 1985. I was only a Lieutenant then but I remember you and your team. "

* * *

The Detective walks out holding a scorched photo album and past without a glance. Feeling concerned again, I turned and followed a few feet behind him, down to the entrance. What he was thinking ? Why is he just staring at that album. Does Anderson even have a place to stay ? Would he even ?

Being noisy as possible I walked up, Anderson still startles. I noticed he was now clutching the album as if it would kill him to let go. I couldn't say that I blamed him.

" Anderson, you could... stay with me.. if you'd like. "

I looked away as he blinked rapidly with a half-choked reply of "Thank-You, Smith. "

* * *

The reporters were thankfully gone and we walked out.


	11. Mel

**Mel**

I sighed while running a hand through Anderson's hair, I didn't know how **one **drink had been enough to get him drunk. Then again with all this stress it made sense, and at least it hadn't taken six.

Remembering how we'd ended up cuddling on the couch.

* * *

Last night, 10:30 pm

As I watched Anderson drink, it looked odd to me. Maybe it was just that he didn't seem the type ?

Taking a sip from my own can as he says " You know I could've just had someone pick me up."

I scowled for a second " I'd already said that you could stay. I wasn't going to let you be st- put off by anything else. You've already had things turned upside-down today. "

We were silent for a few minutes, just drinking. I turned to look at the t.v. before focusing and smiling at it. Anderson exclaims "Wow. Smith, you look pissed in that footage. " then joking " Sure they're not dead yet ?"

"They were being incredibly **disgusting** asking you that question. Idiots the lot of them, and they should be. "

"Come on, they're not all bad. Shouldn't want 'em dead, you know that. We've got enough with, with this n' all the other things. Bad enough when you don't and they... they do die. " I looked over at him, he didn't sound sober anymore.

"I know but I can't help it. How did... " I trailed off.

Anderson launches into the tale of his Mother's unsolved murder and starts crying. Like with my ex-wife I couldn't stand the sight. He slumps and I pulled him over to me. He hisses muffled against my shoulder " Hate Manni'. Unsolved... bastard fault."

* * *

Present time

Now here I was inches away from him. I glared at my cell as it rang on the coffee table and picked it up.

"Smith."

"Well, don't that sound oh-so terrifying." I almost rolled my eyes, of course she would call now.

"What do you want Mel ? I happen to be in the middle of something. " I found myself whispering not wanting to wake Anderson up.

Mel says "I saw you and the Detective on the news, Adrian. You never even gave me those sunglasses in college. You like him don't you ? "

It still felt odd hearing her say my first name. I hadn't used it ever on the job, unless it was mandatory. Found myself feeling oddly defensive "After everything he's been through in the past months ? How can I not ? "

"That wasn't what I meant, Adrian and you know it. "

I scowled at that, just because we were still friends; it didn't mean she had to know about my love life. Or rather my lack of one. " Its not your business, Mel. And even if I would.. he's younger than you. "

Mel replies smug "Ha, you do like him. You can't hide from me. I think he'll be good for you. The kids say 'hi' love you, Adrian. "

I liked Mary, Josh and Tommy. Just sometimes I wished they could have been mine instead of 'Eric' s. Stupid political bastard, steal my ex-wife. Like he and Manning seperated my team.

"Love you too, Mel. "

* * *

I ended the call and startled to see Anderson staring at me. We ended up on the floor with a thud, for some reason he starts laughing.

"I knew it, I knew it. Wass' he like ? Is he nise ? "

I couldn't help laughing, he was worse at talking now. I stared at Anderson for a second, before it clicked.

"Anderson, you're still drunk. You don't know what your talking about. Mel is my ex-wife. Get up and I'll show you a picture. " standing and pulling him with me.

* * *

He smacks into my chest, blinking in surprise. "Oww. 'Kay, woah. Think ya might be right. Lest, Shnane won't get mad. Zane did that once fuck ... was hilarious. Mort did something awesome then ... can't 'member what."

I was glad that Shane had told Anderson to take a few days off yesterday. Not that the Detective had been listening to the words from what I saw.

Going up to my bed-room, I got an old photo out of the drawer and walked back down. He was sprawled on my couch now, where was I supposed to sit ? The dark-green shirt was half-pushed up and my mind flashed back to that damned fantasy. I shivered and forced it away.

I showed him the picture and he says " You got pre-ty eyes, Smithy. "

I growled " I'll let that go because your drunk. This is the **only** time you'll get away with it."

* * *

No one called me 'Smithy' and lived, no one at all.


	12. Album

**Album**

I put the food down on the coffee table in front of Anderson. "Thanks, Smith. I didn't think you actually could cook. " At least he was talking normally now.

I ask as he looks at it "Why did you think I could not Anderson ?. "

"You seem more like the shoot somebody in the face for pissing me off-type. You definitely don't seem like the type to make breakfast for anybody. " he runs a hand through his hair.

"That maybe but it happens that I can. Did you still want to know about Mel ?"

I watched as he ate before he nods and I started talking

"Well, I met and married Mel at college before we had to split. I wanted to be an FBI Agent and we were living in Arizona. They wouldn't let me train unless I moved, Mel agreed and we got divorced. She got married again later and had kids with Eric Delvin. What about you ? Why did you only take the album yesterday ? "

I was expecting some reaction from him at Delvin's name.

A hiss "Delvin ? Delvin. That asshole nearly got Zane fired once." Shaking his head, Anderson puts the plate on the table and picks up the charred book.

* * *

"My Mom, she used this for her cases and regular photos. She gave it to me just a week before I graduted from the Academy. It was three days before she was ... she was killed. I put nearly everything in here from Zane and I's first day to our last solved case."

He opened it to the first page a long, black-haired, pale-skinned woman looked back. Anderson runs finger-tips over it slowly, it was obvious he got his looks from her. What I said next was a statement "Your Mother. " he nods.

As I watched he flipped it open to the middle. A picture of a younger Anderson and presumably Jameson. They were in full uniform on a parade ground. Something was different about him I couldn't pin-point what.

Another flip- still of the younger Anderson and Jameson, they looked tired but proud. Standing in between them was an eleven-year old blond girl.

"This was Zane and I's first case. Rebecca La Mort, she's Mort's neice. We saved her from being murdered; and got along even better with him after that. We'd already been friends for a while, months for Mort and years for Zane, but I felt better then... I never thought Zane and I's friendship would end years later. "

More flipping nearing the end of the middle. The Anderson that I recognized stared back at me. That was it, his face was hard-edged and grim against the earlier pictures. A twenty-year old woman was standing by his shoulder. Jameson was nowhere in sight, the side that would have been his had burned away.

" I had a bad feeling that day. Since it was Zane's birthday and our suspect killed on people's birthdays. He laughed it off and we went to find Mattie Thompson, she was supposed to be the next victim. Our killer was already there, when he saw us he ran. Zane told me to check on Mattie. So I asked if she was alright before I started after them., "

he flips back to the graduation page, running his fingers over it too. " I rounded the corner as the shot rang out and then... Zane fell in the snow. Somehow, somehow I knew he was already dead. I started chasing the guy. Through alleys, over cars and through whole- fucking-buildings and then he vanished. Just vanished into thin air, the fucking bastard got away. I **let** the son of a bitch get away. I shoulda' made him stay at the station, Zane had a boyfriend for hell's sake. I didn't have anyone. It wouldn't have mattered if it'd been me."

Anderson flips the book shut and I stared him.

* * *

How could he be so critical of himself ? It wasn't his fault Jameson had been killed or the suspect got away. If it had been Anderson who had died who knows where I'd be now. I didn't want to think about it.


	13. Mason

**Mason**

I looked around, I had to find him. Had to find him before ... before ... The sound of gun shots and screams had my heart pounding. As people panicked and ran I got knocked to the street. I scrambled up and started running where had it come from ?

A taunting voice " Come on Smith. This won't be any fun without you to see it. "

_'Masy ? I killed Masy, I know I killed him. Didn't I ?'_

I started toward Masy's voice in an alley , Masy... and An-Neo. I stopped so fast I tripped and had to catch myself. Masy laughs and shoves a blood-covered Neo to his knees. Blood dripped into dark-eyes from a deep cut in his fore-head. He stared at me hopeless and pained. The gun I hadn't noticed being raised.

Heard myself scream "**Neo!** " as blood sprayed and he crashed into the ground. I crawled to and rolled him over, his eyes were closed. Another laugh from Masy " Aww, poor baby **Smithy**. You actually cared about him didn't you ? "

" Son of a bitch." I lunged and threw myself on him. Punching the damned freckled-face. Bone crunched under my fist and he **still **laughed.

"Smith. Smith ?, Wake up. Oww, fuck. "

* * *

Gasping, I opened my eyes to see Anderson rubbing his cheek-bone. He grumbles " First the fire, now for the second time I get hit in the face. Didn't seem nice enough to hit me over. "

I stared at him, feeling relieved for some reason at the sight. I noticed that I was laying on my bedroom floor, not in my bed. I asked " What are you doing in here ? "

A voice "Sounded like you were having a nightmare." I lifted my head to see Mel's blond hair in the door-way. It took me a second to remember that she'd flown over from Arizona two days ago.

* * *

Anderson and I were into the second week of the case waiting for forensic's to come back. The week the black-haired man had missed had been miserable. I'd gotten used to his little stories in the few days I'd heard them. Along with everyone and Morpheus coming up every morning to ask about him. It'd been a relief when he'd been allowed back because they'd stopped annoying me.

Mel walks over as Anderson pulled me up. " Are you alright Adrian ? " I had the sudden urge to check on Collin 'Mason' Masy and make sure he was dead. I pulled a pair of pants on and walked past them down to the first floor.

* * *

Collin Masy had been a murderer of anyone he'd considered better-looking than himself. Masy had killed twenty-three people over five years before I'd caught up to him. Our killer almost seemed like Masy except the men and women were gay or lesbian. There had been two more murders, a sister and brother Natasha and Terrance Camplain.

I signed onto the study's computer and pulled Masy's profile on the Database. Heard myself sigh in relief as it said he was dead, yet I couldn't help my doubt. What if I'd messed up or the Coroner had and Masy was still alive ? What if this was Masy ? A copy-cat with different motives or someone completely different ?


	14. Ice

**Ice**

I growled "Anderson get your ass off my counter. " as I walked into the kitchen.

He slid off as Mel takes out a dripping ice-pack from the freezer. Mel muttered to me " You need to get that fixed." As Anderson took it from her, their fingers brushed. It lingered for a few seconds before he raised it to his cheek. Deep-green met black, both flickered to me and looked away.

Then she asked " Adrian, what were you doing ? "

"Looking up someone I'm hoping is dead., " I replied with a smirk. " You two seem like you've been up to something. Or am I wrong ? "

An ice-chip and some of the water had dripped down Anderson's neck. Now it was sliding between his collar-bones and down further, further. I noticed for the first time how they were dressed. Or rather erotically not dressed.

Mel wore her bra and panties, Anderson was just in boxers. Both looked like they'd just wandered from a set into my kitchen. _'Hmm, is my house a run way for lost models ? It certainly seems that way.'_

She ran a wet hand over the detective's cheek. He leaned in slowly and ran his own hand through her long, blond hair. Mel kissed him, her hands wandered slowly over his sides.

Drawn in I found myself watching them. _'I could watch this all day.'_ We all startled when the land-line rang. Damn it, they seperated and I walked over to the phone.

* * *

"What do you want ? " I growled feeling angry at whoever it was.

"Your new case frustrating you Smith ? " Jones asked.

"No, Jones you are. Now what is it ? "

The green-eyed Agent sounded worried " Washington just got a message from... Masy for you. " .

_'This can't be happening, I made sure he was dead.'_

I asked feeling dread sweep over me. "What did it say Jones ? "

"He's going to find you but he's going to kill anyone your close to first."

I shot a look at my ex-wife and my p ... him. Of course after all this Masy just had to come back alive. My pretty-boy cop was not going to be one of Masy's targets. He's not touching Anderson.

I snarl  
" Tell the bastard that he's not touching anyone without going thru me."

* * *

I hung up the phone with a crack, they were staring at me.

Anderson says " We should get ready and go. Evidence should be processed by now... hopefully." I walked up to my bedroom and pulled on a shirt before throwing on a jacket. Anderson wore a new dark-blue shirt and jeans that he'd bought last week.

Anderson seemed to have been taunting me by living with me. Mel had been trying to get us together just like she'd promised. Just yesterday he'd been praticing some sort of martial art as Mel and I watched. She'd pushed me into him and I'd stared into those big, dark eyes. By instinct he'd wrapped his arms around my back and pulled me up against him. My hands had braced on his chest, muscles heaving as he breathed.

* * *

Now that was being threatened, even though there wasn't anything. All because of damned Masy, somehow. _'As if this case wasn't, hasn't been hard enough.'_


	15. Shower

**Shower**

Well, except for the first half of the morning today had not gone well at all. Forensics had been as useful as eating worms , a complete bust. What finger-prints there had been hadn't even been partials. The hair had been dog hair tangled in a human's , not human like we'd hoped. I hadn't had a case this stressful in a very long time.

* * *

I closed the front door. Thoughts of Masy trying to kill everyone I knew had been haunting me all day. In an effort to forget about him, I turned to wondering about Mel and Anderson. Was it pity ? Mel wouldn't do that. Yet Anderson didn't seem to be the seducing type. Well, not consiously anyway.

A picture from this morning , Mel's hair glowing in the light as Anderson ran his fingers through it. I felt a sharp flash of envy at that image. That at least could be explained since she'd been mine once. What couldn't be was the jealousy when Mel'd been feeling Anderson. Or the pleasure watching both of them kiss.

I also couldn't help wondering why he'd left thirty minutes after our shift had ended. Normally he always left a few seconds after me or at the same time, not earlier. Suddenly Masy intruded again, snarling at me like before I'd shot him.

* * *

Was nothing enough to get the red-haired murderer out of my head ? I growled and got up, going to the second floor. I stopped at the sounds coming out of the bathroom.

A groan " -we should be... " that was Anderson.

A laugh "Don't care." Mel lets out a moan after.

Imagined the two of them wet and entwined. I walked closer to the door my heart pounded as I pulled it open, steam pouring out. I heard myself let out a "Hmm." at the sight.

Mel had her fingers buried deep in black-hair, her back against the wall. She groaned, throwing a tanned leg around the back of his neck. Mel looked over at me that familiar look taking over her face. Panted and pushed herself closer to Anderson's mouth as she did.

_'What was I thinking about before ? Not important.'_ I walked in and closed the door softly wouldn't want him biting her would I. He pulled back, muscles tense as he turned his head to look at me. I hummed and started pulling clothes off to join the pile on the floor.

* * *

They untangled themselves to move over under the hot spray. I found myself pushing him against the wall to kiss him. As it deepened he ran his hands over me. I ran a hand down his side, stopped at the feeling of rough skin under my fingers. Felt like a scar of some kind, it was thin and had jagged edges. Seperated to look at the scar, saw that it went down from his right-side and stopped above his hip.

_'How did that get there ? A fight ? An accident ?'_

He groaned "Smith. Fucking do something useful." , grabbed my hand and pushed down. He moaned as I made myself useful. A dark glare as I stopped when Mel ran a hand over my hip.

"Adrian. " I told him, he just whined too far gone to really listen. I hissed at Mel and jerked as she pushed herself against my back. This was far better than a fantasy, pleasure took over as the water turned cold.

I heard myself growl "Neo." and a few seconds later simultaneous gasps "Ad..rian".

I couldn't remember what I had been worried about. Then a few seconds later... Masy snarled at me destroying the last aftershocks of pleasure.

I got out, dried and walked into my bed-room. I had to have missed something from the case. Got dressed, for some reason I grabbed my gun and went downstairs. Immediately glad that I had ... " Who are you. What are you doing here ?"


	16. Oni

_Author's Note: _ Thanks to the guest who reviewed Chap. 14., also the word _Oni_ is Japanese for _Demon_.

* * *

**Oni**

An angry,possesive hiss "Enjoying **my** boyfriend ? "

I stared at the pale-skinned, brown-haired man. _'Who was this ? Boyfriend ? Neo had never mentioned something about a boyfriend.'_

" What the hell ?. " his voice came from the stairs.

I asked " Who is this ?. "

Neo exclaimed " **Max** !?. What the hell are you doing here !."

Max replied " I heard you finally made something of yourself. Come on, we're leaving. **Now. **".

"I'm not going anywhere, Max. Now leave, before I have more of a reason to arrest you."

Max stepped away from the entrance towards us and I raised the Desert Eagle. I growled "If you don't leave I am going to kill you. First warning. "

_'Two more warnings. No going rogue. '_

He snarled " You can't have him, he belongs to **me**. **He's mine**. You'll come back with me sometime, Neo. You'd be **nothing** without me." Max backed away and slipped out of the house.

* * *

I turned to look at the black-haired man. He ran a hand through his hair and said " Max Oni. My stalker ex-boyfriend. I wish five years ago Max would have disappeared forever."

_'Stalker ex ? Is that how he got that scar Damn it, I should have shot Oni anyway.'_

"Why didn't you mention this before ? "

"That's why my so-called partner's wanted to be transfered. They "were uncomfortable working with me." and I "...was unstable after my partner's death.". I was too scared that you'd react exactly like they did. "

We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"So, now we have our killer - possibly Masy, your stalker ex and Delvin to worry about. This is just _great_ isn't it. "

Mel's voice "Actually no, you don't have to worry about Eric. Since he's away most of the time we agreed it would be easier to have multiple partners. Well, as long as the kids aren't around to watch, of course. So, that way it wouldn't get frustrating for either of us. Plus most of the time before the kids ... it was foursomes. "

I stared at her as she walked into the room.

* * *

Feeling particularly stunned, I said "You've changed since it was you and I then. Now what's with you and Ne - Anderson ?."

The blond woman sat down beside me " I asked him if he wanted to try something new, since he liked me enough to kiss me. He didn't want to, because of Eric, so I explained the rules to him five times before he'd agree. I'm trying to help him handle everything he's going thru. Not like you ever will the way your going about it."

I asked incredulous "Still you couldn't think of some other way than the shower ? Talking wasn't good enough ? Why would he want me to help him ? ".

"Adrian doesn't the FBI pay you to think ? Think about it for a second. You didn't think last night's demonstration happened by itself did you ? "

I turned my head to look at Neo, it was the first time I'd ever seen him **truly** asleep. Usually when I went to bed he was doing something on the computer.

" **He** likes me ? The pretty-boy likes me. "

I stopped breathing for a second, heart in my throat, as it hit me. He looked...kind of... cute.

* * *

_'Oni is __**never**__ getting him back. Ever. '_


	17. Note

**Note**

I looked at the unmarked car down the street. At least Mel would be safe if Masy showed up. For some reason Neo'd taken to **walking**to the station.

_'Yes, when it's perfectly safe he goes with me. Then with a serial killer and his own stalker prowling, he walks to work. That made perfect sense after all. Why hadn't I shot Oni yesterday ?'_

When I got to the station I waited outside for him. Still, I refused to admit I was worried despite last nights ... realization. This morning had been normal as if we hadn't a shower threesome last night. Though there'd been one disturbing event from last night we'd only noticed this morning.

* * *

40 minutes ago

Neo mutters on his way to the living room " Of course Max would listen to us, more likely me.  
At least back when we were dating before I was in the Academy he'd do it in our house.  
I hardly wanted to touch anything cause of it. "

I walked out of the study beside the stair-case. I looked at down at the rug.

"That was my Mother's , bastard got off on my Mother's rug. Rules be damned.

When I see that** bastard **again I'm going to **kill him**. Now I've gotta burn it. "

* * *

Present time

I couldn't help but grit my teeth as I saw who was with him when he walked up. Morpheus and Trinity. Sure they were investigating Neo's apartment after the fire. They didn't have to be around **all** the time though.

Either, Morpheus was trying to steal my partner or they were trying to take over the case. I had a feeling that it was Masy who'd burned Neo's apartment down. I just hoped that Masy and Oni never met each other, that would be horrible.

I couldn't help the angry hiss "Morpheusss. "

The dark man stared at me, Neo blinked and shrugged before he walked in with me.

* * *

I asked " Why did Oni say you'd be nothing without him ? Idiotic and obviously manipulative thing to say, but why ? "

"His Dad was friends with Delvin's, it definitely wasn't true though. I did the best in all my classes, much less pratical. When I started I was compeletly different until I met Zane. I met him I was... I was finally able to be myself again."

I hadn't known how much Jameson had impacted him until now. We finally reached our desks and I blinked there was a note on mine.

* * *

La Mort's little niece, Smithy. Come find her. You and the detective. - Masy.

* * *

I grabbed it and dragged Neo to the Captain's office. Mort was already there as we came in.

I asked, interrupting whatever the Captain had been saying "Mort. Where's your niece ? "

Mort, confused "Rebbeca ? She disappeared two days ago. Why ? "

"Masy left a note. He's got her somewhere and we're supposed to find her."

I growled, angry that I hadn't considered he would go after me through Mort. I'd only met the teenaged Rebbeca once.

* * *

Last week

As we walked up the blond Rebbeca says "Hi, Uncle Adam. Uncle Neo. Who're you ? "

It had been a week since someone'd asked me that.

I replied "Special Agent Smith , FBI. " as the blond teen's eyes lit up.

"Wow, that's **sooo **much cooler than just a cop. "

"Eh, I'm not just a cop. I'm a Detective, thank you very much. " Neo grumbled at her.

* * *

Present time

I'd spent over an hour telling her about training. Obviously I'd taken a liking to her. Now it was my fault that she was in trouble. No, it was Masy's fault. We had to find her quickly.


	18. Factory

**Factory**

I turn to him, the black-haired man was wearing his own bullet-proof vest. He was looking at the Old Tanner Factory where we yet again hoped to find Rebbeca. I always hate having to wear the vest because of how uncomfortable it is.

* * *

Neo asks worried "What if it's _another_ decoy and she's not there ? "

My reply "She has to be here... somewhere. " getting out of the cruiser.

The detective gets out and shuts his door as I moved to stand in front of the factory doors. I couldn't imagine what had to be going thru his mind right now.

"Smith, I'll take back, you get the front." he runs a hand through his hair. Maybe it was just how tense the situation was but I couldn't help laughing.

"My favourite spot, however did you know ? "

Neo blinks in response before he smiles. Shakes his head and then mutters "Just wish we could have back up." while walking away from me. I stare after him for a second, wondering if we would finally find her.

Drawing my gun, I pull open the right door. Walking in and clearing the entrance before closing the door. This was the third place we'd been to look after the school and an abandoned pie factory.

* * *

3 hours earlier

Neo, Mort and I walk into the oddly named Darktree Secondary School. The secretary looks up at us, clearly shocked at Neo and I's presence.

"C-can I help you ? " she asks, nervous about something.

"Special Agent Smith, FBI and my partner Detective Anderson, NYPD. We are investigating the disappearance of Rebbeca La Mort. According to a witness a Miss. Torelle was the last to see her two days ago. Does she happen to be in class at the moment ? "

"Y-yes, Special Agent Smith. "

"Call her here." Neo putting a hand on my shoulder, shaking his head slightly.

A few seconds later a Latina woman walks into the office. Miss. Torelle stops and tenses, before she turns and runs out the door. Mort throws himself on her and they fall to the floor.

"What'd you do to my niece ? " he growls to her.

"It's not my fault, he said if I didn't bring her he'd kill me."

Neo pulls Mort off of her and asks "What'd 'he' look like Miss. ? "

"Taller than you, red-haired, lots of freckles and ugly as anything." Torelle shudders in disgust.

I growled it described Masy perfectly. Neo was much better at not terrifing people. Well, outside of Interrogation at least.

"Where'd he make you drive her ?" the detective pulls her up. Looking at her with those big, pretty, dark-eyes. That's it - a little longer, a rapid blink. Ha, we've got her now. Who knew the pretty-boy was so useful.

" Something Merry Factory on Brighton 15. " Torelle mutters, looking down.

It takes fifteen minutes to wait for Davies and Jenks, to arrive and take her away. When we arrive at the Old Merry Factory. There were signs of recent habitations, yet ovbiously it had been abandoned for days.

Except for a spray-painted note:

* * *

' Too late, try Old Tanner - Masy '.

* * *

We leave Mort to walk back by himself. It was far too dangerous to keep him with us.

* * *

Present time

I clear every room I come across. Every second fear was whispering that we were wrong. That even if Neo or I found her. It was highly likely that Rebbeca would probably be dead.

Rebbeca's voice "**Smith**, watch out."

I hear something behind me and turn as an impossibly fast red blur hits me. My vision lasts long enough to see Masy smirking down at me. Then everything goes black.


End file.
